Rey Rosales
Rey Rosales is a character portrayed by Jordi Vilasuso. His first appearance is August 17, 2018. Storylines Autumn 2018 Rey first appeared investigating JT Hellstrom’s disappearance. He made contact with Nick Newman and Sharon Newman, who had ties to JT’s case. He quickly became interested in the mysterious charity meetings between Sharon, Nikki, Victoria, and Phyllis. Rey also encountered his younger brother Arturo Rosales, who still held resentment towards him. He reconnected with his younger sister Lola Rosales, and she helped him and Arturo reconcile. Sharon became suspicious of Rey when she saw that he had a gun and soon learned he was a detective. Rey helped Sharon fix the plumbing at Crimson Lights, and Sharon thanked Rey by giving him free coffee for a month. Rey mentioned he had a wife back in Miami and had always wanted to be a father, but his wife was against it. Rey had Nick arrested after learning he had been using JT’s credit card, but let him go when he realized Nick couldn’t help him. After Nick and Sharon's relationship fell apart, Rey asked Sharon to work as a liaison at the GCPD, helping traumatized victims, and Sharon agreed. He also took up residence in an apartment above Crimson Lights. Soon, Sharon and Rey got closer, much to Nick's annoyance. Nick told Rey to stay away from Sharon, but he didn't listen. One day in an interrogation room, Rey kissed Sharon unexpectedly. They realized they had to make a decision once and for all about their relationship, so Sharon went to Rey's apartment that night so they could talk. Much to her surprise, when she showed up, Rey's wife Mia was there. Mia had returned to town and Rey decided to stay committed to his wife, breaking off his relationship with Sharon. Rey didn't want to follow in the footsteps of his father, who had abandoned his family. He resolved to make his marriage with Mia work, and Sharon understood, respecting his noble choice. Later, at a joint party for Jabot and Dark Horse, Mia announced loudly that she'd had an affair with Arturo. Sharon overheard and was surprised. Despite his commitment to Mia, Rey remained good friends with Sharon, and Mia noticed the connection between them. Mia hurried for her and Rey to renew their vows, where Arturo proposed to Abby Newman. Winter 2019 When Lola was attacked, Rey and Arturo prevented Kyle from visiting Lola's hospital room. They were upset with Kyle for kissing Summer, and thought Lola might get agitated if she saw Kyle upon awakening. Eventually, Rey and Arturo saw how much Kyle cared for Lola and let him see her. When Kyle suddenly announced his engagement to Summer, Rey accurately predicted that Summer was Lola's liver donor. Later, Rey found out that Mia was the one who attacked Lola by mistake, believing she was Abby. Rey completely lost it, and was about to arrest Mia. Then Mia blurted that she was pregnant. Rey had always wanted a child more than anything, so he kept quiet about Mia being the attacker and tried to throw Paul off the scent. Rey soon began to think that Victor Newman was the one who had killed JT. Sharon received an anonymous recording of a conversation between Victor and Nick that implicated Victor in JT’s death, and she reluctantly showed it to Rey. Nikki then confessed to murdering JT, because she couldn't let Victor take the fall for something she did. After being arrested, Nikki said she acted alone and killed JT to protect Victoria after she had witnessed him abusing her, but Rey didn’t buy her story. Things soon got more complicated in both the investigation and his love-life. Mia moaned out Arturo's name while making love with Rey, and a furious Rey stormed over to Sharon’s where he confessed his feelings for her. While Sharon was making tea, Rey saw a phone bill and noticed that Sharon called 911 on the last night JT was reported to be seen alive. At Rey's pressing, Sharon unburdened her secret, telling him everything about girls night. Later, in court, Sharon's lawyer Brittany claimed that Rey had manipulated Sharon into confessing by playing with her emotions. Sharon started to question whether it was all a lie so that Rey could solve the investigation. Rey later proved that he actually cared about Sharon, teaming up with Nick and Billy to set a trap for JT, hoping that he was still alive. The plan went awry, and JT ended up at the cabin where Sharon, Nikki, and Victoria were hiding from the police. Luckily though, JT was taken into custody, and Sharon was free of all charges. Spring 2019 Paul got angry at Rey for messing up in the investigation so badly, even though Paul had been the one putting pressure on Rey to solve the case. Since Rey had helped the three convicts escape to the cabin, Paul had no choice but to fire him. Sharon quit as a sign of solidarity, and was extremely grateful to Rey for helping her. If he hadn't, Sharon would have ended up in jail for three years. Jobless and happy to be free, Sharon decided to focus on her love-life. She wondered if there was still a chance for her and Rey. Rey admitted that he had stayed married to Mia mostly out of obligation, because he wanted to be a better man than his father. His heart was with Sharon, and the two of them started dating. In a handwritten note, Mia revealed to Sharon that she was pregnant with Rey's child, and Sharon was horrified to learn the news. Sharon confronted Rey about not telling her. Fortunately for Rey, Sharon still wanted to stay with him, despite his unborn child with Mia. However, Rey soon questioned the paternity of the baby when they discovered that Mia had slept with Arturo back in January. At that time, Rey and Mia had still been together, meaning that Mia had cheated on Rey yet again. Fuming, Rey found Arturo and punched him. Rey was devastated when they all found out that Arturo was the father of Mia's baby instead of Rey. Lola also found out that Mia was the one who attacked her, mistaking her for Abby. Abby wanted to call the cops but Lola pleaded with her not to. Abby agreed for Lola's sake and the baby's, not for Mia. Lola was very hurt by Rey for not telling her about Mia attacking her, since everyone else seemed to know about it, including Arturo and Sharon. Rey and Lola eventually made up. When Arturo was going leave town with Mia and their unborn baby, Rey and Arturo also put the past behind them, because despite everything that had happened, they were still brothers and they loved each other. With Arturo and Mia gone, Lola moved in with Rey as she recovered from surgery, and Rey was able to focus on his relationship with Sharon. He began to spend time with Faith, and then moved into the ranch. Lola remained at the apartment and Kyle moved in with her. Being a cop was a big part of Rey's identity, and he questioned who he was without it. Soon, Nikki hires Rey as a private investigator to find out what Victor has been up to in Las Vegas. Sharon goes along with him, where they discover an amnesiatic Adam, alive and well and playing poker. Sharon fills Rey in on her past with Adam and even mentions her mental illness to him. Rey is completely fine with it and respects Sharon a lot for overcoming her demons. Rey is appalled at some of the things that Adam has done, such as keeping Faith from Sharon. When Nick asks Rey to dig up dirt on Adam to use in his custody battle for Christian, Rey accepts the offer. Rey starts to resent Sharon's connection to Adam and implores her to cut ties with him. Summer 2019 In spite of their previous animosity, Rey now appears to be on friendly terms with Nick. They realized they have two important things in common. They both care about Sharon, and they both don't trust Adam. While in court, Nick has an outburst that Adam shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Sharon. Rey feels the same way, getting upset at Adam for coming to the ranch when Sharon already made it clear she wants nothing to do with him. Adam claims to be there because of an emergency with Christian's custody hearing, and Sharon is the only one who can help him. Rey calls Adam out for his manipulative tactics, and is surprised when Sharon leaves with Adam. Neither Rey nor Nick understand what Sharon sees in a guy like Adam. United in their goal to take him down, Rey reports to Nick about Adam's shady shenanigans in Las Vegas. Rey begins to feel that his relationship with Sharon is heading down the same path as it did with Mia. Not wanting to make the same mistakes again, he breaks up with Sharon and packs his bags. He shares a passionate kiss with her before he tears himself away and darts out the door. Feeling the need to distance himself from everything Adam-related, he quits investigating for Nick and begs Paul to let him be a cop again. Paul agrees, but Rey can't seem to escape Adam's drama. After Nick punches Adam, Rey is tasked with getting Adam's statement. Rey unexpectedly finds Sharon at Adam's place, and suspects they slept together. At Kyle and Lola's joint bachelor-bachelorette party, Sharon is caught off guard when she sees Rey there. Mariah led her to believe it was going to be a girls-only get-together. Sheepishly, Mariah admits she hoped it would give Sharon and Rey an opportunity to get back together. Sharon and Rey have a terse conversation and steer clear of each other for the rest of the night. Rey dances with his sister and gives a heartfelt speech about Lola and Kyle. Then, later, Rey helps to break up the fight between Kyle and Theo. Kyle apologizes to Rey for letting Theo get under his skin. Rey understands, having caused a scene or two of his own at gatherings back in Miami. He begins to explain that there was a christening when he learned about Mia and Arturo's first affair, but stops there. That's a story for another day. Right before Lola's wedding, Rey and his sister have an emotional moment. Lola wants Rey to be the one to walk her down the aisle. He was the best role-model, always encouraging her to fight for her dreams. It's because of Rey that Lola had the courage and confidence to start her own food truck, which led to her meeting Kyle. With his constant love and guidance, Rey has been more of a father to Lola than her real dad ever was. As it turns out, Adrian is actually there at the wedding too, even though he wasn't invited. Rey gets upset and tries to make him leave. Things get even more heated between Rey and his dad when Adrian hits on Sharon. Horrified, Rey pulls him away and criticizes Adrian for being a terrible husband. Adrian retorts that Rey hasn't done any better with his romances either. This gets under Rey's skin because it's true. Lola wishes that Rey could be as happy as she and Kyle are. So, at the opening of Abby's hotel, Lola tries to set Rey up to talk to other women. Rey takes her advice, but everyone's true desires are revealed after the drinks are spiked with drugs. Sharon hazily begs for Rey's forgiveness and declares it was never Adam in her heart, only Rey. They kiss, but then Sharon suddenly collapses. This snaps Rey out of his stupor and he calls for medical help. Because of Sharon's bipolar medication, the party drugs are having a more dangerous effect on her. Rey vows to avenge Sharon and catch whoever drugged the guests. Autumn 2019 Rey wasn't involved it any major storylines during autumn. The most notable event was that he and Sharon got back together. He was also present for the arrests of several people, such as Zoe Hardisty (the culprit who drugged the party guests) and Simon Black. Although he didn't believe she was guilty, Rey also had to arrest Victoria, because there was evidence to suggest that she killed Victor. Afterwards, Victor was discovered to be alive and Victoria was cleared of any wrongdoing. Rey apologized for arresting her while they were locked in Victoria's office during a blackout. He felt betrayed by Paul for lying to him about Victor's death, especially since Paul had given him so much grief earlier in the year about bending the rules for the JT case. Gallery Lola & Arturo help Rey move.jpeg Lola & Arturo help Rey move2.jpeg Rosales siblings.jpeg Rey using Paul’s office.jpeg Rey has Nick arrested.png Rey on his cell phone.jpeg Rey Rosales-Jordi Vilasuso 2.jpg Christine confronts Rey.jpeg Sharon & Rey.jpeg Category:Current characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Rosales family Category:2010s